


【驼中心】空房间

by LycorisCemetery



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycorisCemetery/pseuds/LycorisCemetery
Summary: 神经病乱炖
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 神经病乱炖  
> 

一  
躺在Rekkles的怀里，金赫奎听到他说：“大家都说我该去找你。”事后的男性声线有点沙哑，是蒸腾的情欲偃旗息鼓的遗迹。呼吸还没有平复，金赫奎侧过身，不经意间蹭到了Rekkles的大腿：“嗯，珉析也说想让我带他认识你。”  
“哈哈，你还认识我吗？”被金赫奎的动作弄得不太自在，他干笑一声，顺便掩饰了那点好像酸涩的东西，开起了玩笑。  
“现在不就认识了吗？Mr.Martin？”金赫奎拖长了尾音。  
“Larsson.”  
“Sorry.”金赫奎闭上眼，满不在乎地道歉。  
两人的世界赛先后结束，之后还留在上海一段时间，年少时的青涩都已退去，几次见面都是以单纯的肉体关系打发，他不再说希望Deft选手别哭鼻子，倒是很喜欢把他在床上弄得眼角带泪。  
不过这次，金赫奎没哭。  
Rekkles很难把眼前这个人和年少时的那个印象重叠在一起，常听说他和谁谁谁在一起了，又是媒体追逐的焦点，但镜头里的金赫奎对此毫不在意，很难看得出他真正爱谁。2014年他送的三星手环上次见还和家里一堆奖杯奖牌之类的东西放在柜子里，后来在哪儿呢？想不起来了。  
想到这里，Rekkles感到一阵烦躁，那个甜腻得像小百灵鸟一样的人仿佛受惊了一般，飞走了就再也没回来。怀里的人依旧皮肤细腻光洁，叫床声依旧细细轻轻，但是再也不会被惊动了，像一个器皿一样，装下了他的所有爱意和欲望，然后就没有然后了，仅此而已。  
也许还有点怀念。  
“你记得……我们第一次见面那年……”很难得的，Rekkles主动开启话匣子，谈论的是回忆。  
“你后来在后台亲了我一口。我吓了一跳，你就跑开了。”  
“我说如果你是女孩，我一定会亲你，但……你不是。”  
“所以？”  
“所以就是我们现在这样。”  
对金赫奎来说，和人上床不是什么新鲜事，具晟彬、田野、宋京浩、金光熙，也许还有现在的郑智勋，但至少都是在恋爱关系内发生的性关系，只有Rekkles不太一样。他出现在金赫奎每段恋情的关系外，听起来很不道德，可金赫奎无法拒绝。  
第一次亲吻的时候，金赫奎说：“Martin，可是我们不可能。”  
“你不喜欢男孩，还是因为我在欧洲？”  
“……都是。”  
“哈，never mind，如果你和imp在一起，别告诉他我们的事。”Rekkles帅气的大眼睛调皮地对金赫奎眨眨眼，像被蛊惑了一般，金赫奎跌入了他的怀中。之后顺势而起的便是少年的情动，金赫奎不喜欢男孩，他还不知道什么是“喜欢”，就这样匆忙进入了情欲的世界。  
那晚的Rekkles也只是个少年，探索着剥下金赫奎的衣服，像走入米洛陶洛斯迷宫的忒修斯，深藏在心底的恐惧被引路人的圣光湮灭，迷途而知返，惊叹却冷静。这一切，金赫奎都浑然不觉，他紧闭着眼睛，直到Rekkles的唇覆上他的唇，舌尖轻巧地探入，他才睁开眼，看着这一切发生，手指抚上瑞典少年坚实的胸膛。  
第一次的一切都是陌生的，被进入的感觉不太好，金赫奎忍不住喊痛，Rekkles捏着他的后颈，像抓小猫一样，细细密密地吻过他的额角下颌。身体在温热的甬道里试探着，肠壁被刺激得分泌出湿润的液体，被紧紧包裹的感觉像是再次回到母亲的子宫，喘息声渐渐变大，在触碰到某一点的时候，Rekkles听见身下的人叫喊起来。  
“Rekkles，这是什么？”  
是爱吧，Rekkles在心底想。  
“No Rekkles, no Rekky, call me Martin.”  
随着抽插的反复刺激，金赫奎的意识涣散，被Rekkles诱惑而叫喊着他的名字：“Martin.”  
两具赤裸的肉体轻盈而饱满，充斥着少年的朝气，饱胀得要炸碎一切。在金赫奎还没有意识到这是怎么一回事的时候，一切都已经发生了，他和Rekkles有了肉体上最亲密的关系，他和他一起到达了欲望的巅峰，他前所未有的窘迫的、不堪的、下流的样子被对方尽收眼底，而对方也一样。  
人们说爱情的基石是信任，两个在虚空中孤独飘荡的灵魂因此破碎再融合，彼此生长在一起，共度接下来的宇宙洪荒。可对于Deft和Rekkles来说，这一切却没有所谓的爱情关系契约，所以他们也不会清楚接下来彼此的人生如何发生。  
也许当对方不快乐的时候，自己也不会是获得安慰的第一选项。  
清洗完的两人坐回了床边，Rekkles给金赫奎套上了前几天自己送他的连帽衫，那时他开玩笑说上面还有自己的味道，金赫奎眯着眼睛红着脸，糯糯地喊着：“Martin……”  
Rekkles大笑着又把衣服褪去，换上金赫奎原本的队服，揉揉他的脑袋问：“Uncomfortable?”  
金赫奎摇摇头，起身穿好裤子，开门跑回了队里的房间。  
到2020年的时候，金赫奎可以在Rekkles的房间里待上一整夜。语言不甚相通的两人并不能聊更多，金赫奎磕磕绊绊地说话好像牙牙学语的孩子，Rekkles的嘴角勾起来。不能更进一步，却也不会放手，现在就是这样的感觉。  
更轻松自在，不用负责，挂念却不心痛。  
“Are you in a relationship with Chovy?”Rekkles问得不太直接，不过倒是希望Deft能稳定下来。  
“Maybe.”  
Rekkles没有继续评价金赫奎的感情生活，小组赛不在同一组，除了休息的时段在酒店走廊打个照面，碰到的次数屈指可数。同组的Gen.G上单Rascal是金赫奎去年的队友，有一次比赛出发前，Rekkles准备去洗手间，在拐角看见Rascal的怀抱里挡着一个人，退开之后没几分钟看见金赫奎从拐角里走出来。  
就这么碰上了一次。  
没有再继续问下去，Rekkles打算为金赫奎多保存一些秘密，他希望哪天再发现点什么的时候，会多些新鲜感。即便Rascal和他旧情复燃或者一直纠缠不清，那和现在的两人又有什么不同呢？如果开门之后金赫奎和郑智勋说：“昨天我和Rekkles上床了。”想必郑智勋的脸色不会好看。  
Rekkles想过很多次和金赫奎恋爱的情景，但那都是想象，和现实一点关系都没有。难道金赫奎还是脸圆嘟嘟的小孩，眯着眼睁不开，像没断奶的小猫一样对他撒娇的样子吗？他早已长成了身材颀长的青年，有着东亚人特有的纤细，会被欧洲人误认为是少年的身材，但Rekkles很清楚，他很成熟，越来越看不真切。每做一次，他就要清楚一分。  
天亮了，照出线头另一端终将消失的阿里阿德涅公主。  
“不要做好人，Deft，你知道我的意思。”


	2. Chapter 2

二  
中秋节对韩国人来说也是重要的节日，今年因为疫情造成的特殊情况，世界赛开始前的中秋节大家都在各自隔离，金赫奎一个人过完了中秋节，那天上海下着雨，也看不见月亮。  
柳珉析第一次打世界赛，看什么都是新鲜的，路过走廊看见隔离结束的选手都在陆陆续续把东西搬去赛事统一的酒店，看见世界各地的人让他很兴奋，打眼看见FNC的队员，扯着金赫奎的手说：“Rekkles真的好帅！哥你认识他吧？带我去见见好不好？”  
金赫奎不置可否：“先准备训练吧。”  
也是，柳珉析揉揉鼻子，觉得没什么不对，比赛最重要。赫奎哥为此常常吃止痛药缓解腰伤的痛，要很努力很努力训练，柳珉析暗下决心。以至于接下来，他们都没见过队外的选手。  
八强淘汰了之后，紧绷的神经突然松下来，柳珉析感到很茫然，和洪畅贤顺着网络关系去找LPL的队员换个心情，又听金赫奎说去EDG的基地找老朋友。柳珉析记得赫奎哥总叫Meiko前辈iko，前辈名字叫田野，看上去很可爱。有一次柳珉析排位碰见田野一直亮各种表情，转头问：“哥，我和Meiko选手谁可爱？”金赫奎回答：“现实中的iko更可爱。”柳珉析摸摸头，搞不懂赫奎哥的意思。  
柳珉析隐约也会害怕被比较，一样是赫奎哥带上赛场的年轻辅助，难免被放在一起评价。世界赛开始前在酒店隔离的时候，金赫奎还会时不时和田野一起打排位。柳珉析一边想做好自己就够了，一边忍不住在意金赫奎遇见田野的种种表现。柳珉析想：“也许Meiko前辈也会在意。”  
金赫奎是柳珉析的偶像，他2018年的时候喜欢KT战队，金赫奎那时是KT的ADC，成为金赫奎的辅助是柳珉析想象中的事情。在19年到来的时候，金赫奎转会到了KZ，正在KZ做青训队员的他才意识到这件事可能成为现实。到了2020年，他意识到另一件事——郑智勋喜欢金赫奎。  
至于这件事多么重要，只是因为郑智勋是柳珉析暗恋的对象。暗恋的对象喜欢上自己的偶像，多么讽刺，本来和喜欢的人还有偶像一起做队友是很幸运的关系，结果成了这样。柳珉析除了看着一切发生，没有任何办法。更讨厌的是，他看着自己的偶像之前和金光熙前辈在一起，看着他们发生关系后留下的蛛丝马迹。想到这些，他就更多了点说不清道不明的感情。  
那时柳珉析一个人躺在床上，想起金光熙对青训队员的照顾，想起臭屁的前辈和郑智勋臭屁起来有那么一点像，想起和郑智勋说要早点打上LCK正赛。柳珉析暗自把这话当成约定，他想象站在蚕室体育馆的舞台上打决赛，和金赫奎一起捧杯，想象郑智勋也许会看到他。他喜欢郑智勋，却也总想和他一决高下，即使郑智勋是个中单，他们打的不是同一个位置。有时他又想，和郑智勋在一个队伍，和喜欢的人并肩作战也很好，他辅助最耀眼的新生代中单，多好。  
比赛结束后的几天，金赫奎去EDG的时间多，郑智勋老和崔玄凖在一起玩，柳珉析也不去找他们。  
金赫奎2014年末转会去了EDG，那是他在异国他乡唯一待过的队伍。那时候他还会想家，会怕寂寞，和队伍说买一只狗吧，队伍很照顾他，就买了，取名叫Nice。现在那只狗长大了不少，依旧在EDG看门，一只博美犬，小时候毛白一些，现在变黄了点。金赫奎不知道这只狗还记不记得他，但小狗见到他的时候不吵不闹，乖乖躺在他怀里。  
金赫奎去EDG和Meiko见了面，分手之后他成熟了不少，笑起来习惯性地抿嘴，好像有什么解不开的心事。双排了几局之后，田野提议去溜溜狗，“顺便休息一下你的腰。”田野说。Nice见到小时候的主人似乎快乐不少，金赫奎说：“It looks like you.”田野也不生气。两人还在一起的时候，金赫奎总是喜欢说田野是他的狗，还改了他的QQ签名。田野从来没因此生气过，应该说，田野没生过金赫奎的气，分手的时候也没有。  
“拿什么留他啊。”那时候田野这么说。  
2016年，EDG世界赛折戟八强之后，金赫奎回到韩国，转会去了KT战队。  
他自以为很了解金赫奎——想成为世界第一ADC，是全队训练最努力的人，只想要拿到世界赛冠军。如果没有成绩，感情对金赫奎来说一无是处，田野这么想着，和身边的ADC一起在日日夜夜加时训练。  
所以后来KT在17年没进世界赛的时候，田野发现自己并不是可以坦然说再见的人。论坛有人嘲讽金赫奎离开EDG也没落着好，田野冷笑，确实。因为田野很清楚，金赫奎并不会因此回到他身边，他花了两年接受这件事。他也接受，即使这样，他还是爱金赫奎，不祈求金赫奎重新成为他的ADC，也不在意金赫奎有新的男友。他知道金赫奎来中国的时候都会来和他见面，他去韩国的时候金赫奎也会放下各种事情来招待他，陪他逛街，陪他吃饭。每每有这些蛛丝马迹曝光，粉丝们总要说，好像他们还没有分开。田野有时也有这种幻觉，但他又很清醒，他已经不再去幻想，这里面有没有一点点愧疚。  
金赫奎在队里的时候买了一只狗，几年之后，田野养了一只猫。  
这次金赫奎来，田野拉着他看猫，猫的名字叫小浣熊，养在基地里，看起来有点不爱理人，又有点委委屈屈，“像iko”金赫奎想，但他同时想起了星星，那只因为先天疾病早夭的小流浪猫。人们思念死去的人时，会安慰活着的人说，死去的人在天上化作了星星，夜晚轻轻地照亮你。是不是叫星星的小猫注定要离开得早一些呢？  
“很漂亮。”金赫奎说，小猫圆溜溜的眼睛盯着金赫奎逗弄他的手指看，皮毛又光又蓬松，一看就养得很好：“大家都很喜欢它吧。”  
“还好。核桃、九山呢？还有地板。”金赫奎家养了三只流浪猫，田野顺口问起来。  
“长胖了很多。”  
回房间休息之后发现对于他们的作息来说时间还太早，金赫奎提议说看电影吧，田野下楼倒了杯牛奶，翻出了移动硬盘。宿舍还是老样子，上下铺的木头床，空了几个位置。把杯子放在床头，田野就去柜子里拿笔记本电脑。金赫奎看到床头放着的是那个小老虎的杯子，以前拍EDG的宣传短视频特意拿来用过。  
翻来翻去没什么想看的，两人又把《你的名字》看了一遍。  
“这里我和教练去过。”金赫奎回忆起去日本时，按照动画片中的地点找到了对应的地方，还留了张模仿的照片：“我们一直说要去日本，都没有去成。”  
“今年去吗？”田野顿了顿又说：“忘记你有新男友了。”  
以前金赫奎会说没关系，想去可以一起搭个伴，对于他来说，已经结束了的关系就是结完了账，谁也不欠谁，没什么好回避的。只是这次，他想起前几天郑智勋闹了点脾气，没有接这个话头。


	3. Chapter 3

三  
看到金赫奎从金光熙的房间里出来，郑智勋第一次直接了当地问：“他有什么好？”  
“没什么好。”难得金赫奎眯着眼睛，扔下这么一句话就走了，连敷衍都懒得花时间。  
输了比赛大家心情都不好，虽然不至于对着队友撒气，但大家多少都回避这个话题，选择去找各自的朋友放松一下。郑智勋没想出门，他把自己关在房间里看完了剩下的八强赛，再和崔玄凖聊几句天。  
八强赛的最后一天，Gen.G也输了，再然后就有了刚才那一幕。  
郑智勋不服气：“我问的也没错，金光熙有什么好？”  
崔玄凖用他的单线程脑想了想：“你在嫉妒？”  
气得郑智勋拿过枕头就往崔玄凖的脸上糊。重新获得呼吸之后，一根筋的崔玄凖并不愿意放弃，他说：“你就是。”  
这下轮到郑智勋放弃了。  
是就是吧，那又怎么样，现在和赫奎哥在一起的人是我。  
骄傲的小恶魔，说的就是郑智勋。  
“闹脾气了会得到赫奎哥安慰的人是我，撒娇能得到回应的人是我，至于那些前男友，他们都得不到。不，他们从来没得到过。”郑智勋想了一通，情绪渐渐平息。但他还是很烦，他不怕和金赫奎分手，他只要金赫奎给他要的东西。不过刚才，金赫奎没给，这就是症结所在。  
前几天大家都在忙着社交，见前队友或者网友，郑智勋觉得没劲，他不想见到那么多人，安慰或者鼓励都让他觉得虚伪，他喜欢赫奎哥，没那么多话。只要赫奎哥来抱着拍拍他就好了，可是这几天，赫奎哥都在和EDG的人玩。昨天和EDG的一帮人吃饭还发ins，赫奎哥说那是能让他笑的人们。郑智勋突然感到，这是这一年来，金赫奎第一次离开了他的生活。  
他给金赫奎发了消息，问他在不在房间，得到回应了之后就穿上鞋子出门：“玄凖，我回去了。”崔玄凖懒得理他，嗯了一声就继续打排位。  
“哥，你刚才生气了吗？”郑智勋进门就问。  
“没有。”  
“那我能问，你和光熙哥做什么了吗？”  
“你在猜什么？”  
“我知道哥有过很多人，以前和他们上床，现在和他们上床，对我来说都没区别。但是，赫奎哥，不要让我知道。”他凑近了金赫奎，一边说，一边重重地在金赫奎的锁骨上咬了一口。金赫奎“嘶——”了一声，也没有阻止他的动作。郑智勋没法控制对于金赫奎的独占欲，但是时间已经是完成时，他想到金赫奎的那么多前任，就只能想在占有他的时候尽情占有。  
因为有过很多经验，金赫奎和郑智勋的第一次才能那么游刃有余，仿佛两人是相恋多年的爱侣，熟悉得像是一个人。郑智勋对这种感觉很陌生，或许他把这种安全感误认为爱情。郑智勋也有过爱情，和朴到贤谈恋爱的时候。可惜时间不对，那时GRF的队伍管理和教练正在找队员指证对方的过失，郑智勋不知道谁说的是真，谁说的是假，浑浑噩噩到了转会期离开，他和朴到贤也就结束了。  
他选错了，他选择了教练，而朴到贤留在了GRF。  
“赫奎哥，你是不是从来没有付出过真心？”郑智勋顶到了金赫奎身体的最深处，“你只是不拒绝，谁对你好，谁让你感兴趣，谁都可以。”  
“不想让你伤心，有错吗？”  
“可是没有真心同样也不会伤心，赫奎哥，我是有心的。”  
“智勋啊，你和朴到贤在一起过又分开。其实是……喜欢的心不等于信任，对吧？”  
郑智勋才发现，他根本不想相信任何人。他喜欢朴到贤，也喜欢金赫奎，但是都没法阻止自己猜忌他们，没法阻止自己因此而产生的蛮横的占有欲。他把这一切包装得很好，大喇喇地踏进金赫奎的生活，仗着对方对弟弟的包容和耐心索取关爱。可这就像无底洞，不可能被填满，郑智勋把自己和金赫奎都扔了进去。  
他埋在金赫奎的胸口，听见对方安稳的心跳声，闷闷地低吼。郑智勋想说，你会和其他人上床，也会和其他人吃饭、玩游戏、看电影，和情侣有什么区别？那我又是什么呢？  
郑智勋一直都明白，他在这段关系里是任性的弟弟，却也是下位者，他并不能控制金赫奎，他无权过问金赫奎和谁又有一段露水情缘。一开始就是个错误，他只要金赫奎回应他，没有相信过彼此的未来，金赫奎也很快把这个选项抛出了他们的关系。  
“我过生日那天，你来陪我吃饭吧。” 头发被手指穿过，金赫奎平静地抚摸他的脑袋。  
郑智勋的样子，总让他想起具晟彬，永远在和世界斗争。  
10月23号的凌晨，Chovy在Deft的房间里一起吃晚餐，零点一到，教练和柳珉析就拿着蛋糕进来，金赫奎起身走到走廊出口吹灭了，郑智勋就坐在餐桌边看。于是大家一起坐下来分蛋糕，郑智勋弄了一点奶油到金赫奎脸上，自己又被柳珉析蹭了一点。  
吃完了，就要准备一早飞机的行李。航班的时间很早，大家干脆选择不睡了，去飞机上休息。郑智勋说要玩行李车，金赫奎推着他走，柳珉析问：“赫奎哥觉得好玩吗？”，金赫奎笑了笑没什么表示，大概觉得幼稚，又无可奈何。在机场碰见粉丝跟来送机，金赫奎鞠躬问候了很多次，之后飞机就离开了中国。  
作为职业选手，这一年又这么结束了。


	4. Chapter 4

四  
回到韩国的当天是金赫奎的生日，他开了直播，玩着自己的小号，去中国比赛期间打不了韩服，大号小号的段位都掉了很多。低段位排到各种位置的概率增加，金赫奎也乐得玩了各种位置。  
因为疫情还要在家隔离，不能出门，大家一直说的身体检查也就搁置下来。隔离结束后，金赫奎去医院复查了腰伤，正是休赛期，他学会了每天去麻浦大桥边散步，有时会约上宋京浩，有时会约上郑智勋。京浩哥已经不会再闹着要教训金赫奎，说要带他去健身房操练一番了，两人就这么一起走走路，隔三差五看看不同的夕阳。  
江边的风很大，风声把人们的语言都吹散。两人聊了很多话题，但是都没记住多少，什么好吃，去跳伞的时候感觉如何，登山时看见什么，小时候踢足球，和哥哥摔跤，哥哥支持他打职业……或许以前也聊过，然后一次次忘记。金赫奎想起他们分手的时候，宋京浩说：“这两年太苦了。”因为不想要看到彼此痛苦而分手，但又过了两年，情况也没有好起来，还多了病痛。金赫奎问宋京浩什么是想要快乐地进行接下来的职业生涯。  
“赫奎，心情不好可以来找哥。”  
“哥明明说，吃我的排位分会很快乐，可是我很心疼呢。”  
“哈哈哈，你不是说我好欺负吗？臭小子。”  
Rekkles也说过，心情不好可以和他聊一聊，但金赫奎总是选择了沉默。  
“我想去吃兔子停。”  
以前金赫奎和宋京浩一起去过，一家网红情侣餐厅，宋京浩说玩FIFA，金赫奎赢了就请他吃。金赫奎的FIFA玩得一般，宋京浩赢他多一些，但那次金赫奎赢了。这次一样还是宋京浩请客，他说哥哥应该请弟弟吃饭，等金赫奎什么时候拿了冠军，再请他吃回来。  
那天的黄昏，夕阳到天边成了玫瑰金色，光线下的城市被染得发红，很美，可金赫奎看得有点难过。甚至也说不上难过，只是仿佛觉得世界不存在了。宋京浩说要喝酒，顺口嘲讽了金赫奎的酒量，难得地，金赫奎说：“我也想喝点。”  
“你别醉倒路边，我不会管你。”宋京浩嘴上这么说，金赫奎低下头笑，他知道京浩哥肯定会把他送回家。在KT的时候大家有过训练完喝酒到天亮的日子，后来这种玩闹的记忆就越变越淡。生活乏善可陈，起床、洗漱完练习、吃饭、训练赛、开会，再练习，放假的日子就一个人练习。2019年的末尾金赫奎学会了开车，放假练习完回家也不需要妈妈来接他了。以前他还是个要队友和教练来个人陪他练习完从训练室回宿舍的人，不知不觉间也不需要了。  
很奇怪，金赫奎和宋京浩斗过那么多次嘴，打过那么多次无关痛痒的架，金赫奎都不太能想起来了。他看着暗橘色的黄昏，想起和宋京浩一起过夜后看到的日出，清晨的空气和黄昏究竟不同，那点微妙的差别，就好像记忆和现实——记得再清楚，如同昨日重现，做着同样的事情，也不会再是那年那月那日发生的那些事了。  
吃完饭出来逛了逛附近的店铺，试戴帽子的时候宋京浩又开始说他的Rap，金赫奎笑了。衣服总是黑白灰，金赫奎也挑不出更多，粉丝还经常会送衣服给他，实在没必要买。随手拿一件试试，宋京浩问你是不是有过一件，金赫奎自己都不记得是不是有类似的。不知不觉间，大家已经有了这么多习惯。刚开始的时候，一切都充满好奇，慢慢的，选项越来越少，生活变得单调。逛街时的商品琳琅满目，拿到手里的还是类似的东西。  
十一月的时节，首尔的天气已经很凉了，但金赫奎想到冰淇淋就还是要吃。拿着巧克力味的甜筒舔得嘴角像挂了彩，还要嫌弃水果味的。  
“哥今天还没有抽烟。”  
“瘾没那么大了，有时几天不抽也行。”  
“以前哥我一起出去吃饭，半中间也要出去抽一支。”  
“是啊，你不说，我都想不起来了。”  
饭后的脚步变慢了许多，人影被路灯拉长又扯短，金赫奎指着说今天月亮好亮，远处的霓虹灯也好看。也会说起明年怎么样，还打不打，休息半年的时候什么感觉。宋京浩觉得金赫奎一直很小，小得好像还是那个三星家被大家宠着的弟弟，但是他也很明白，他是DRX的队长，他一直在承担更大的责任。“在我心里，赫奎一直做得很好。”可能还有点羡慕，宋京浩没有说出口。  
“京浩哥不说我菜吗？”  
“切，要打起精神来。”  
世界变得很安静，远处能听到城市的喧嚣，但他们选了条小路。宋京浩和金赫奎常常这样走过夜晚的街道，那时候他们会偷偷在树影下交换一个吻，有时坐在公园的长椅上拿着热可可发呆，身体靠在一起。有过抛开各自的前任仿佛初尝禁果的快乐，那些懵懂的激情、责任如潮水般涌来，有过奔赴明天的期许。但最后，都到了不得不离开的那个终点。  
走到了金赫奎要上车的车站，他对宋京浩说：“下次见。”  
到头来，最难过最难以释怀的时刻，不得不承认那时有宋京浩的存在，分手后的一段时间，两人都很不想面对彼此。然后匆忙赶往下一站的时候，才回头看到隐隐约约远去的站牌。站牌没有动过位置，开走的是一班班车，金赫奎望着车窗外宋京浩的身影，“下次还会再见吧。”他想。时间的沉重袭来，和宋京浩一起玩游戏的时候，一起散步的时候，他都会恍惚觉得他们还穿着白色的KT队服，还是那两年信心满满要冲击世界第一的王者。没有走到哪里都尽最大努力的妥协，没有自我怀疑，没有犹豫。  
明天的夕阳会在同一个位置落下，那些金赫奎和宋京浩共同度过的日子，就像一次次夕阳一样，昭示着时间，又周而复始地出现，好像一切都没有改变，时间没有离开。


	5. Chapter 5

五  
转眼一年后，金赫奎收到具晟彬的结婚请柬。婚礼总是大同小异，会场里有白玫瑰，具晟彬西装革履，身材比起前几年发胖的时候瘦回了一般水平，娃娃脸的样子还有年少时的痕迹。  
金赫奎很清楚，自己的初恋是具晟彬。至少那个真真切切让他感到依赖、挂念，是一束想追逐的光的人，是具晟彬。Rekkles那时在肉体上的启蒙在金赫奎看来算不上是他的爱情，他确实被开放了有关于性的欲望，却又被更强烈的渴慕所替代。金赫奎在职业生涯的头两年里，欢笑和泪水，梦想与挫折，爱慕与追求，都与具晟彬有关。可是那时候他们都还太小，金赫奎没有想过，如果追到了光，又是怎样一副光景。  
不过，是像一束光一样的人先缠上他的。  
具晟彬当然和金赫奎不是一种人。刚到队里时，金赫奎只是一个被家人照顾得太好的首尔小孩，正在青春期，说话却还奶声奶气，乖乖的，永远不会生气。具晟彬脾气却是出了名的不太好，张牙舞爪地撕咬着全世界。刚开始的时候，就算具晟彬有那么一点想照顾他的这位替补AD，也总是先嚷嚷：“赫奎，你好菜啊，你为什么要这么打。”然后看弟弟扁着嘴巴默默练习的样子又接着说，“我来教你玩AD。”  
后来在金赫奎的记忆里，爱情散去之后，他明白自己对于具晟彬一直放不下的，是年少时的那份感激和崇拜。他常常在采访里说：“Imp是对我职业生涯影响最大的人。”  
如果这样一个人闯进你的生活，任谁都很难拒绝，何况是十七岁的金赫奎。具晟彬说赫奎做我的小羊羔吧，我好喜欢赫奎，Deft都要把我变成同性恋了……带着具晟彬独有的矛盾的张狂，他正在镜头下抱着金赫奎的头亲吻他的头发，向全世界宣告金赫奎是他的人；他在台下牵着金赫奎的手，被镜头扫到时又像所有初恋的毛头小子一样青涩地放开。狂妄的热情像雪崩一般掩埋一切，具晟彬拥抱他，进入他，交换一切少年的荷尔蒙，金赫奎觉得好像做梦一样。  
那时的具晟彬经常口出狂言，仿佛全天下的职业选手都不如他，同时他也是个训练狂，他的努力不输给天赋，他一天训练十五个小时。看着这一切的金赫奎与他暗自较劲，再后来，金赫奎成了LPL训练最刻苦的选手，但那是后来的事了。  
2014年，队伍转成了三星的两支队伍，SSW和SSB，金赫奎从最初的替补变成了SSB首发AD，那一年的联赛，Imp所在的SSW总是输给SSB。具晟彬依旧张牙舞爪：“我要把Deft打哭。”金赫奎听到只会吐着小舌头，眯着眼睛，轻轻笑起来。  
终于，在年末的世界赛上，SSW复仇SSB在四强赛淘汰了他们，最后站上了世界之巅。  
那一年SSW的世界赛，没有输过一场。  
那一年，具晟彬是当之无愧的世界第一ADC。  
四强赛打完金赫奎就哭了，哭得止不住，三星蓝白的队友们都来安慰他，大家抱在一起。具晟彬说着要把Deft打哭，这时却抱住金赫奎安慰了很久，他不停地帮金赫奎抹眼泪，眼睛直勾勾地看着他。总归要走下比赛区到前面的舞台上鞠躬谢幕，具晟彬和金赫奎站在一起，从背后抱住他的时候，鬼使神差又自然而然，具晟彬轻轻地、偷偷地吻了金赫奎的后颈。具晟彬觉得那是自己最心痛的一个吻，好像在那个时候，他就感到命运的某种启示，他会登上山巅，但那里空无一人。他还不太明白那究竟是什么，到目前为止他都是张牙舞爪的，但他没有想过，两只小兽在一起互相撕咬只会到死为止。  
那个怀抱让具晟彬觉得空落落的，他觉得自己抱着金赫奎，却从此之后失去了他。很多年以后，具晟彬抱过很多人，却没有再在后颈上印上一个吻。  
具晟彬从来没有和金赫奎说过分手。2015年他们都转会到了LPL，都在中国，在不同的队伍，连兄弟队都不是，成了彻彻底底的对手。然后就渐渐没有了联系，谁都没有开口问为什么，也许这就是少年初恋的无疾而终。但具晟彬相信，金赫奎已经不需要他的安慰，他的小羊羔长大了，再后来小羊羔成了队长，可以自己消化一切负面情绪，还能照顾、安慰队里的弟弟们。  
后来具晟彬的身影渐渐模糊，金赫奎也还在追逐那束光。他想成为当之无愧的世界第一ADC，他想要世界赛冠军，他一直坚持，职业生涯平稳地延续着。而具晟彬不一样，他能冲上巅峰，也能跌落低谷，别人问起他都说Deft很强，但他讨厌站在金赫奎面前，也不会再去安慰这个弟弟，那是他留给自己最后的骄傲。  
金赫奎接受采访的时候被问道：“过往的队友不断离开舞台，独自坚守着的你心情是怎样的？”让他自己都很讶异地，在心底一闪而过的身影，是具晟彬，当然他会想起很多人，但是具晟彬的影子让他心底一痛，他回答：“能感受到他们在减少自己练习的量，可能因为这些有了影响，所以我也觉得他们可能也很难把职业生涯延续下去了。”  
金赫奎质问过具晟彬一次：“哥，你为什么要喝那么多酒？”那是具晟彬的记忆里，金赫奎唯一一次发脾气。具晟彬的脾气更大，他说：“轮不到你管。”  
看到金赫奎说自己是对他职业生涯影响最大的人，具晟彬毫不意外。六年之后，采访报道的标题依旧写着“三星双子”，具晟彬笑了笑。他希望峡谷里有他的老鼠皮肤，他想要留下一个印记，他做到了，连这十年的历史上，永远留下了“三星双子”的传说，他都做到了。  
婚礼的老队友相聚，结果都要有一张合影，金赫奎和具晟彬在这种场合合影了很多次，但是这次，他们其中一个成了新郎——那个身份特殊的人。具晟彬喝多了酒，金赫奎和赵世衡一起把他架回了婚房。“Imp哥还是这样会喝酒。”金赫奎对赵世衡说。紧紧依靠的人们身体依旧如记忆般温暖，但是少年时那股燃烧一切的炽热却都熄灭了。


	6. Chapter 6

六  
金光熙和金赫奎，注定是一段露水情缘。  
感情的稳定似乎总离不开奔赴未来的期许，在这么多段感情生活里，唯独这一次，恋人关系里的两人，谁都没有开口提过这个话题。没有承诺和期待，相处起来反而更和睦周全，分开了之后来往也自然。金光熙听说了金赫奎的腰伤，发来游戏消息说：“不要生病，要幸福”。  
金赫奎偶尔也贪恋金光熙的怀抱。像阳光一样，温暖而不切实，失意的时候也毫无负担，S10世界赛时在酒店的角落，金赫奎就这样默默靠在金光熙怀里。  
“哥会累吗？”  
光线都被挡在拐角外，借着反射和折射半明半暗，外面露台的风声穿过玻璃门的缝隙，顺便提醒人们看一眼上海夜色的霓虹灯。木头贴边反射出一点暖光，地毯吸收了脚步声，站在上面的人像踩在虚浮天空。金赫奎靠在门边的墙上，他比金光熙矮一些，现在把自己缩起来藏在金光熙的怀里，更显得像个小孩。金光熙看见怀里的人只露出一个脑袋，新染了金色，没有补染的发根从头顶的旋儿里生长出黑色。他摸摸他的头，只听见彼此的呼吸声。  
“光熙也一样吧，大家都一样。”金赫奎闷在怀里的声音这样回答。  
即使这样，眼前的哥哥还是不愿意示弱，金光熙在心底笑起来。可是这个话题太过沉重，金光熙不愿回答。他用手指挑了挑金赫奎的金发，漂过的头发和从前相比多少还是枯了点，就好像金赫奎也比去年显得更疲惫了点。  
他顺势摸到了金赫奎的耳朵。以前在两人的性事中，金光熙喜欢玩弄金赫奎的耳垂，感受他的身体因为敏感而发颤。那些毫无期许的日子，欲望也发泄得很彻底，任谁都不会想到金赫奎的放荡。金光熙心里一动，抬起金赫奎的脑袋，咬了一口的他的嘴唇。  
是真的咬了一口，金赫奎疼得瞪大眼睛——直接的痛造成直接的怒气，还有点不可思议。像报复一般，他主动吻了金光熙，把舌尖也主动送进去。他想，如果要咬，如果痛，就彻底一点。金光熙投降了，他吮吸着金赫奎的舌尖，控制这个疯狂的小人肆意妄为，唇舌因此交缠得越来越紧，也不知道谁的口腔里先有了血腥味。冲突间是窒息的快感，惊惧而迷狂。金赫奎喘着气，衔住金光熙的下唇，分开又粘紧，好像把彼此一口口吃掉。队服外套滑下一边肩膀，金赫奎一只手被金光熙抓着，一只手绕过金光熙的脖颈，手臂被风吹得微凉。  
“哥比赛的时候，也经常咬着下嘴唇。”松开的时候，金光熙这么说，“想哭就哭，好不好？”他笑起来的目光带着精明的温柔，弯弯的眉眼藏不住的亮。  
金赫奎看见霓虹灯的光印在金光熙的瞳仁里，一闪一闪的，带着泪水的波光粼粼，金赫奎让眼泪流了下来，静静地任金光熙帮他抹去，低下头不看他。  
如果拼命训练能拿冠军就好了，可是就是做不到。这确实很伤人。  
去年两人同队，年中时队伍更换了管理层，新任管理层和每个人单独约谈合约，被要求议论队友又招来人人不自觉猜疑。金光熙的感觉糟透了。有时和金赫奎偷偷做爱，完事了看他靠在自己怀里安然闭眼，金光熙不免想，有被大家认可的实力就不必面对怀疑。他也明白金赫奎因此压力大了很多，队伍成绩不好他一直在责怪自己，但还是偶尔冒出这种肤浅的感叹。  
现在帮金赫奎擦眼泪，好像是补偿那时候的无能为力。  
“Rekky, come here!”  
拐角外走廊的人声渐渐嘈杂，谁在喊谁抓紧时间，哪个队伍又准备出发了。金光熙感到自己的怀抱突然失去了体温，变得又空又冷。金赫奎推开了他。也没什么话好再说，金光熙抿起嘴笑了一下，招手表示道别。  
谁也没想到，两人很快就再次滚上了床。金赫奎推门进来之后两人都很直接，脱光了衣服才吻到一起，只是为了情欲的挑逗。怀抱里是一具熟悉的身体，互相作为发泄的工具。  
金赫奎对金光熙说，和Rekkles做爱的时候，他总是很温柔，“也很爽。”金赫奎眯着眼，勾起嘴角。往常他眯起眼来的时候总是显得很乖，可是在这种淫秽下流的时刻，这副表情就是故作纯真的勾引。金光熙倒是明白他就是喜欢故意说点刺人的话，边摆弄他的身体边回问他：“Size？”像餍足的小猫，金赫奎说：“光熙比较干脆。”  
也没说更喜欢谁，如果金光熙开口问的话，金赫奎也很难答上来。对他来说，每个人都有他在意或者觉得有趣的地方。像这样不要求责任，也不算精神共鸣的肉体关系，听起来只是感官的刺激，但与一个活生生的人肌肤相亲到负距离，还是会在心里留下痕迹。金赫奎涌起一股焦躁而迷醉的感觉，他想起在一段时间里，他真的爱过金光熙，至少他们互相靠在一起，看过黑夜。  
金光熙总是顶得很深，和宋京浩一样，和郑智勋也一样，但宋京浩是试探，郑智勋是占有，他是最残忍的一个，好像完全没有爱惜。疼痛不断提醒金赫奎清醒，他从不自觉到自觉地收缩甬道，反过来围剿金光熙。“你好紧。”金光熙说。金赫奎意识到，在金光熙面前，他从来没有放下过自尊心，金光熙也没有。就算下贱也不会服输，他以为相拥着浪荡而不知廉耻就是让自己忘掉自尊的时候，其实没有，两人只是不停做困兽斗，把心封得更紧。  
好像金光熙也很清楚，自己只是宋京浩的替代品，只不过金光熙是弟弟，宋京浩是哥哥，在韩国的前后辈关系里，弟弟是更不需要负责的那个，他看着金赫奎为上一份感情埋单。所以金光熙可以像宋京浩一样凶悍地占有他，也可以开没大没小的玩笑，只是少了点迟疑，多了分失意。金赫奎确实曾经把自己的血肉露出来过，在他还年轻的时候。  
就算关系已经变得清汤寡水再没什么波澜，金光熙还是喜欢做点幼稚的事彰显自己是个活人。他翻过身让金赫奎骑在他身上，手里把玩着他的性器，从神经末梢返回的原始快感席卷了金赫奎的大脑，他仰起头，仿佛是溺死在情欲里的鱼扑上水面大口地喘气。急促的呼吸让人窒息，金赫奎倒在金光熙身上，眼泪沾湿了金光熙的胸膛。  
金光熙恶质地想：“他笑起来多可爱，哭起来就有多好看。”  
只是金赫奎的眼泪不属于他，金光熙也很清楚。


End file.
